Yin & Yang
by skullfeather
Summary: Fred accidentally knocks into Hermione on her first day in the Wizarding World, and so their story begins.


**Chapter I: Platform 9¾**

"Fred, you next!"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George dear…"

"I'm just joking, I AM Fred," grinned the red-haired twin.

"This is no time for jokes Fred Weasley! Your train is leaving in fifteen minutes and if you don't get onto the platform you won't be able to find a compartment! GET A MOVE ON!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on!"

Fred turned around to face the brick wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Any normal commuter would have found it strange to see a red-headed boy running straight for a brick wall, but then again, Muggles never do notice anything, do they?

Despite having done the run for two years, Fred Weasley still felt nervous as he concentrated with all his might on the brick wall in front of him. Catching his twin's eye and instantly regretting his decision (George was smirking), he heaved a deep breath before running head on with his trolley towards the barrier. He knew that the black-haired boy standing by his mother was watching him anxiously, learning how to get onto the platform, and he didn't want to embarrass himself by swerving the wrong way.

_Success!_Or so he thought, until —

"OUCH!"

A bushy haired first year had fallen where his trolley had crashed into her, and was now rubbing her bleeding elbows.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, are you al—-OUCH!"

George had crashed into his behind.

"Oops, sorry Freddie. What in Merlin's beard are you doing standing in front of the barrier for?"

"I crashed into her," said Fred, pointing at the girl on the floor, "Come on, let's help her gather her things and get out of the way before we create a whole domino trail of Weasleys…"

The twins pulled the first year to her feet, and gathered up her trunk and her books, which had fallen off her trolley and scattered all over the floor. Glancing at the titles, and judging by the weight of her trunk, she had obviously had no more room in her trunk for them.

"These books aren't in the booklist for first years are they?"

"No, they aren't. I just thought I'd get them for a bit of extra reading, the Wizarding World is just so fascinating," she mused.

"Oh, are you a Muggle-born then?" asked George.

"Yes, I'm the only witch in my family, I should think. I was ever so surprised when I got my letter, and ever so pleased! My parents are dentists, they deal with people's teeth," she explained, after seeing the puzzled looks on the twins' faces.

"Wow. Dad would love to meet your parents, he loves Muggles," laughed Fred, "Practically obsessed with them. Collects all sorts of things and it drives Mum mad. But enough of that for now, do you need help mending your arm? It's still bleeding."

"Oh no, I've got some antiseptic cream in my trunk somewhere, thank you for the offer anyway."

"Well, we'd better help you with your trunk then, the train's going to leave soon and you'd want to get a compartment before it starts moving."

* * *

Hermione edged her way down the crowded corridor of the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment, but with no luck. The emptiest one had a crying boy desperately searching for something. She slid the door open.

"Hi, may I join you? Everywhere else is full…are you alright?"

"Um…sure…just put your stuff down….and come in…I lost Trevor, my toad, my Gran's going to murder me," sobbed the boy.

"I'll help you search for it if you like, I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Well Neville, why don't I help you ask around? I'm sure it'll be faster with two people looking for him…"

* * *

"Blimey Lee, where did you get that tarantula? It's HUGE!"

"Found him. In the garden, Mum was in a right state but she didn't want to get rid of it herself so she let me keep it, beautiful eh?"

"I'm not so sure of that, it's about as hairy as Hagrid's coat," laughed Fred.

The door to the compartment slid open. It was the bushy haired first year.

"Speaking of hairy…" sniggered Lee.

"Hey, be nice, she's only a first year," said Fred in an undertone, "Hi there, we meet again! We didn't do a proper introduction of ourselves, I'm Fred Weasley, this here is my twin brother George, and our friend Lee Jordan."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she replied, "Are you by any chance related to Ronald?"

"As a matter of fact, we are! Met him already, have you?"

"Yes, he was rather rude. Anyway, has any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one, and he's frantic."

"Nope, no sign of a toad here. Don't worry, Ron can be a bit of a prat sometimes, he just doesn't like to feel inferior to others, that's when he gets defensive."

"Hmm, I'd better continue helping Neville to find his toad, I'll see you up at the school then, won't I?" she smiled.

"Of course, if you're Sorted into Gryffindor!"


End file.
